destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Praedyth's Revenge (Year 1)
Not VoG Exclusive My friend Louis hasn't even done VoG yet and has gotten this. :He must've done it. Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 05:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Well considering I know this guy personally and he was waiting for our other friend Mckee and got the rifle somehow, he didn't do it... Smashman0 (talk) 22:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Either someone used his account to get it or he's pulling your leg. Aside from exotics, raids don't drop non-raid gear, and non-raid activities don't drop raid gear. -- Vektor0 (talk) 00:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well you're stupid and ignorant. Lol. I don't even care. A wiki and telling others useless (but true) crap isn't worth it. Smashman0 (talk) 01:01, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Lol, come on, man, what you're saying goes against all research done ever. Your friend would be the only documented case of someone getting an activity-exclusive weapon outside of the respective activity. :::::Would you be able to provide us with his PSN/XBL name? I'd like to check his stats, just out of curiosity. -- Vektor0 (talk) 01:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Certainly. His PSN is Darklord1134 (or DarkLord1134). Although you're just a few people. There may be more cases of this happening, but they just haven't been documented. Smashman0 (talk) 05:09, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You're lying or your friend lied to you; it's not in his inventory. HE never completed VoG. So, it's impossible. And Raid Weapons/Gear have been confirmed to only drop from raids. --Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 06:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Get on a PS3 and play with him. I DARE you. I know neither of us are lying. :) Smashman0 (talk) 15:08, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You can view his Grimoire here. As you can see, he's unlocked the Raids Introduction, Vault of Glass, and Relic: The Aegis Grimoire cards. (You can also check here and see that the Crota's End card shows up as not unlocked, but none of the Vault of Glass cards show up because he's already unlocked them.) His Vault of Glass card currently shows 203 kills and 22 deaths. He may have never completed VoG, but it looks like he stuck around at least long enough to defeat The Templar and get Praedyth's Revenge as a reward. -- Vektor0 (talk) 13:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Vektor, probably a glitch. I know this guy. Smashman0 (talk) 15:09, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::It's not a glitch. Your friend managed to get it from VoG. It must have been sent to the Postmaster. --Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 16:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Let's get this straight. Your claim is that he... :::::::::*glitched into having the Raid Introduction card (which can only be obtained by entering a Raid), :::::::::*glitched into having the Vault of Glass card (which can only be obtained by entering the Vault of Glass activity), :::::::::*glitched into getting 203 kills, 22 deaths, and 15 VIP kills in both the Vault of Glass and Raids Introductions cards, :::::::::*glitched into getting the Relic: The Aegis and The Templar cards (which are obtained after defeating The Templar), and :::::::::*glitched into getting a VoG-exclusive weapon, :::::::::...all without having entered the Vault of Glass? :::::::::Let's be real here. Given the evidence, what's more likely: your friend completed a section of the raid and didn't realize it or forgot, or he glitched into getting a bunch of raid-exclusive Grimoire cards, raid-exclusive stats, and raid-exclusive loot without ever setting foot in a raid? First of all, Bungie.net is a much more reliable source than what a friend of a random guy on the internet says. Secondly, even if you're right and all of this is just a huge, coincidental glitch, it's not supposed to happen and probably won't ever happen again, and there's no reason to put acquisition information on the wiki if it's false for everyone except one person. -- Vektor0 (talk) 16:03, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::1. I was doing some thinking and realized he probably did do it without realizing. Things like that have happened with him before. I was just about to say that, but I checked my email and you already replied. (Although to be fair, TOK, so for all we know it could have been a glitch. LOL.) :::::::::2. Sorry about this by the way. Didn't realize you could check others' grimoires. Would have checked it first had I known. Smashman0 (talk) 16:10, June 26, 2015 (UTC)